Servers/A Third age: Rise of War
A Third Age: Rise of War Welcome to A Third Age: Rise of War! This is a server that runs the Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod. Our server is aimed for the fun of players, beautiful buildings (both lore and custom lore, from which the latter can be done in discussion with the owners), and epic wars/quests. Our lore is strictly LOTR lore, with some exceptions. As the title says, this server focuses on faction politics and war. 2017-05-02 19.38.06.png|Minas Tirith: City of Kings 2017-05-02 19.32.22.png|Helms Deep: Prized fortress of Hornburg 2017-05-02_19.40.34.png|The Tower of the Dark Lord: Still under construction after the 2nd Age Crisis 2017-05-02_19.42.17.png|GUNDABAD! 2017-05-02_19.44.16.png|The Halls of the Elvenking 2017-05-02_19.45.28.png|Dale: Rebuilt after the Dwarven-Dragon Crisis of the Third Age 2017-05-02_19.46.43.png|Welcome home, Mr Baggins. 2017-05-02_19.48.10.png|Persepolis: Ancient City of the Balchoth 2017-05-02_19.50.04.png|Far North lies Fornost for forth goes for toast. (try saying that 10 times fast) 2017-05-02_19.51.42.png|The Halls of Belegost 2017-05-02_19.55.00.png|The House of Elrond 2017-05-02_19.56.56.png|Hill of Sorcery is closed for people without a license. Seriously, this thing is 1500 years old. It's gonna fall apart soon. 2017-05-02_19.59.17.png|This is supposed to be a top secret classified place. Don't ask how we got a picture of it, but we think it's the Area 51 of Near Harad. Rules * Respect everyone's beliefs, religions, and political ideologies. * Please strain from heavily swearing. (Unless it's in RP talk) * Please do not use hacking of any sort, including xray mods. This ruins the experience for other players and is just not fair. Mild modding that do not give you an in-game advantage is allowed. * Griefing will not be tolerated. Please do not destroy or modify builds unless you have permission from the builder. Battle griefing must be discussed with owners. * Do not modify the RP gear you are given. * We have a lot of diverse players, but please try to talk in English. The only language that is banned is the Wolof Dialect(Jk) * Do not be a terminator from the year 2059. * Please keep your map location on. :) * Don't abuse powers if you are granted them. * Don't choose major characters if you won't be online too long!! Rules for War and Military Campaigns: Don't we all love war? Especially Middle Earth Wars! But, war can be annoying when there are no logical, fair and realistic rules. I mean, who likes 200 ologs ramming into a city with only 200 troops to guard? Nobody. Anyway, you probably want to see the rules, so here they are: * There is a difference between War and Battle. War is a military tension between two or more factions. You can have a battle without war. War usually begins by both sides signing an official declaration of war. * Make sure there are owners online (preferably Saruwoman or SaxonSavage) * Organize. Assemble players around 20 minutes before the battle begins, otherwise, it may be too late for the players to join a battle. * Settle your troops. Owners need to see all the troops you have and say whether or not they can all be taken to battle. For example, Elves would have fewer troops than Mordor. But, in that case, Mordor would have less powerful troops and fewer Ologs. * In order to have a battle, you need to give away certain materials and food. More troops mean more materials. You will have to give these to the owner as if the troops and animals have used them. * Travel Distance. The owner will look at the travel distance and judge how much materials you will need for the journey. If you are going my foot, it will cost more food. If you are going by boat, you are paying more money or building ships or paying wood. If you are going by horse, you have to pay (finally some cost to this item). * Aftermath. If the attacker wins, he gets the region/city but cannot change anything (even blocks) there except the banners.An owner needs to spectate this in order for this to happen. If the defender wins, he keeps his region. * Cooldown. If the defender loses, then he must prepare through a certain cooldown time to strike back. Owners will decide how long it will take until factions that participated can't attack or defend properly. * If you die during a battle, you can either stay dead, or be taken prisoner by the other faction, or just suffer injuries and have a cooldown time until you can do anything. * You must use roleplay gear for this. * Do not attack from unrealistic positions. For example, if Angmar attacks Arnor and they go for Fornost, they must first conquer the North Downs. * Keep it realistic * Have fun!! Ruler Rules Ah, the great feeling when you're the leader of a faction... it seems that it is the easiest and best thing ever... until now. Well, it isn't that bad. But not good either. Do you want to take the risk? Or would you rather stay low? Well, you're here for the rules so I'll get to that faster. Let's say that you own 2/5 waypoints in Lonelands. If you own the Lonelands, you earn 500 coins per week. But, since you own only 2/5, you only 200. But, the waypoints themselves give you money. Let's say 150 coins for one, and 50 for the second one. In total, you get 400 coins a week. Couldn't get any better? Wrong. The more land you own the more likely you are to have problems with it. Every waypoint and region have a certain level of risk. These can include disease, criminal rates growing, attacks, raids, even rebellions. For example, if a disease broke out in Edoras and you need 2000 coins to fix it, you can either pay the money or not pay, lose the waypoint (in some cases) and let the disease spread to other waypoints and regions. So, before becoming a ruler, choose wisely. Builds Our server is extremely proud of all the diverse builds we have. Here are some of the builds that have been completed by our brilliant builders. (Special thanks to SaxonSavage) *Minas Tirith (Gondor, Daimond_Raider) *Barad-dur (Mordor, Ssauron, kongfumonkey2) *Emyn Arnen (Gondor, Daimond_Raider) *Dol Amroth (Gondor Antonconandoyle, SaxonSavage) *Helms Deep (Rohan, Bob_Buidler'')'' *Gulf of Harad (Near Harad SaxonSavage) *Belegost (Blue Mountains KAI_777) *Nogrod (Blue Mountains K_A_I_777) *The Balchoth Capital we do not know what the name is because, guess what, the Persians, I mean Balchoth, aren't talking to us anymore because the Greeks, I mean, Gondorians, wrekt them and they are very sad that they are no longer a powerful empire. ('' Antonconandoyle)'' *''Dain's Halls '' *Gundabad (Misty Mountains ) Some builds that we are still working on *Elostirion (SaxonSavage) 0% *Edoras 5% *Dol Guldur 40% *Dale 30% *Thranduil's Halls 45% *Fornost 25% *Rivendell 0% Our Discord: https://discord.gg/Y3XEExj Category:Servers